vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-09-03
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-30 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 30th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-07 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 7th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Legs of Dragon Ball’s Fire" Tables Match' Matchup Winner Results A rather crazy stipulation here given VGCW's inexplicable history with tables matches, but with the 20-minute job timer in place, the opening fight goes on. There's a little confusion at the start, with neither woman quite knowing where to begin, but they get acclimated to the match type in time, turning their slow pace into something a bit more uptempo. 18's the one to introduce the wooden structure to the ring's interior, propping it in the corner. She aims for a quick victory, but Chun-Li escapes. They fight with tension near the table a bit, only to take it out of the corner and make use of the table as a striking weapon. After some damage is taken by both sides, Chun nails the Spinning Bird Kick and prepares a table near a turnbuckle, but 18 gets up sooner than anticipated. The openers have severe issues in getting each other on the table, but Android 18 finally completes the sequence with a big elbow drop from the turnbuckle on top of Chun-Li on a table...only to crash through herself and keep Chun-Li levitating. Despite the table oddities once again coming into play, Android 18 gets the nod. Other Plot Carmen Sandiego is still caught off-guard by Lightning's demand to get a share of her scheme, unaware of Lightning being the greedy type. Lightning thought it was fair, especially since Security Guard B is getting a piece of the pie for some reason. Carmen gives credit to SGB, noting that he has kept his mouth shut quite well, besides the monster truck incident. She changes subjects, asking if Lightning is prepared for tonight. Lightning doesn't leave the crowd in suspense what Carmen's asking about; she is ready to cash in the Money in the Bank on Ivy Valentine to become the new champion! Carmen mentions she has an insurance policy in place just for further reassurance. '"Pokemon Snap" No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results Jessie didn't seem to prepare for trouble here. Jade quickly seizes control over the Rockette, not allowing Jessie to do much back to her. James shows his concern after watching for a few minutes, getting on the apron to yell until the referee makes him climb back down. Jade goes outside for some reason, only for James to throw her right back in the ring. Jessie tries to use this development to her advantage, but Jade catches a kick to stop the momentum swing from fully being realized, prompting another apron session for James. The referee tells him off, but James quickly steps up once more after Jade attempts a rollup. James finally crosses the line after a fourth shouting mouth from the apron, getting ejected by the referee. Jessie tries to hold on, but Jade's dominance of the match is capped off with her second Good to Evil of the night and a three-count to make it a convincing victory. Other Plot Security Guard B appears in Carmen's office with one of the new Gurl Co-Op Championship belts, featuring a hot pink strap! It's only Lightning waiting there though, and when she questions SGB on the color choice, he's still too excited to properly answer. Lightning tries to get some info out of him, asking what Carmen's planning. B says Carmen's planning to take her staff on vacation and leave whoever the Gurl Gamer Champion is in charge temporarily, meaning Lightning might be that "lucky" one! Lightning doesn't seem fond of the idea, but still presses for info, asking where Mavis Beacon and Dr. Gero "work." SGB's happy to lead her there. '"Days of Future Past" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results In her time as a bounty hunter, Samus has faced many foes of various sizes, so not showing fear against the tremendous Ayla is just as expected. Knowing that she needs to keep a barrage of offense to keep the cavewoman down, Samus acts on that strategy well, not wanting to let Ayla completely take over. While she can't totally shut Ayla down, she does seem to have the say in quantity, and that slowly piles the damage on. But her efforts gets turned around in the blink of an eye, taking History's Strongest Slam through Table-san to put Ayla in the driver's seat. Not going easily, Samus launches another barrage, and Ayla shows signs of damage now. They venture outside, and Ayla grabs a sledgehammer and beats away with it. After a lip lock, Ayla lifts Samus into the Tyrano Rack, which proves to be too much for the bounty hunter, causing her to submit. Other Plot Lightning finds Dr. Gero and Mavis Beacon in the perfect place to embezzle money, the Green Room! Gero asks what Lightning's doing here, Lightning says she's going to stop the scheme. Gero shows his true colors, offering to join forces and get Carmen convicted. Lightning wonders why she should trust them, but Gero says it's the only way, as Carmen will run the moment she's suspicious, and there's no telling where she'll flee to. Lightning reluctantly agrees, but they need a solid plan. '"Sega Channel" Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results The Ringside Reporter might have some competition now. Ulala debuts and gets a favorable matchup against the less-than-stellar Bayonetta to boot. But while it seems like a great chance for a first victory on paper, the witch has other ideas, giving a glimpse of aggression usually unseen from this woman. Ulala shatters Bayo's dreams of a flawless win with a kick between the legs, but Bayonetta doesn't relent, giving some tough love to the newcomer. After a Witch Time, Ulala finally hits the burners, completely reversing the momentum in her favor with multiple sunset flip powerbombs and sitout slams. Just when the reporter seems to have it almost won, Bayonetta lets out a desperate flipping clothesline. Ulala, having used her strength to mount the comeback attempt, is powerless and unable to kick out, giving a rare singles victory to Bayonetta. Other Plot Gruntilda Winkybunion and Terra Branford confront Ivy Valentine backstage, though Grunty's quite harsh in her choice of words, taking even Terra aback. Ivy said she's looking forward to this grudge match with Terra later tonight, as she hopes to tarnish Terra's reputation and make her "Terrorizers" upset. She also brings up that they'll be fighting in a Last Woman Standing match inside a cell, so there's no chance of a ring-out victory like last time. Grunty's okay with that, looking forward to seeing Ivy fall. Ivy takes offense to this and snaps back, and Terra takes the hint to leave, mentioning she needs to get ready for Ivy's beatdown. Ivy scowls as the duo leave. '"MUH FREEDOMS" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Still Alive looks to take advantage early, getting Boss outside and double-teaming her while Meryl idly watches. Meryl is tagged in after a while, but takes a while to capture any kind of momentum. She finally turns it around on Faith, but Chell gets Meryl on the outside and dishes out pain. Cobra Twonit regroups, getting more teamwork into their offense, which certainly helps their cause. Chell eats a DDT through Table-san then a kick to the head from Boss finishes her off, giving Cobra Twonit a shot at the new belts! '"Blemished" Non-Title Hell in a Cell Last Man Standing Rematch' Matchup Winner Results No count-outs, no controversy, and a guaranteed "true" winner. Ivy looks for redemption against the wildly popular Terra inside the steel structure that surrounds them. Terra holds the early advantage, constantly kicking Ivy and annoying her with hurricaranas. Ivy tries to get back into the match, but Terra keeps overwhelming Ivy. Ivy tries another approach, this time effectively slowing Terra down and creeping her way back into the fight. Ivy eats a Terraplex, but hangs in there. She further frustrates Ivy with head scissors and using the apron to bait Ivy. But a reversed Terraplex changes the course of the match, giving Ivy a new wind. Terra keeps trying to hit her famous move, but Ivy refuses to give in. Another flurry of offense seems to put Terra on the cusp of another victory, but out of nowhere, Ivy smooches Terra and lands a knockout kick to the head, a stunning turn of events that gives the champion her personal redemption! Other Plot Ivy recovers in the ring from the hellacious fight, but there's no time to rest as the Damsels of Distress hit the ring and assault the champion! '"The Insurance Plan" Handicap Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Carmen Sandiego's insurance plan comes in the form of the princesses, who pummel Ivy, who's desperate to fight her assailants off. The numbers game stays true as Ivy is KOed after a Daisy bulldog capping off the brawl. Other Plot Lightning comes out with the Money in the Bank briefcase as expected, and after going through Hell in a Cell and a handicap beatdown, Ivy is forced to defend her title! 'Gurl Gamer Championship Match via Money in the Bank Cash In' Matchup Winner Results Despite all the damage she's taken, Ivy somehow finds yet another source of energy within her, doing all she can to protect her precious championship. Lightning seems to be on the brink of choking, but she refocuses, choking Ivy out instead and completely swinging the momentum around. The Hallway to Hell puts the champ away for good, and a three-count seals the deal as Lightning stands atop the division with the Gurl Gamer Championship! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-30 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 30th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-07 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 7th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Tables Category:Extreme Rules Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Tag Team Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Last Man Standing Category:Handicap Category:Gurl Gamer Championship